


[Podfic] Dress for Success

by Shmaylor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Crack, Darcy and Tony are bros, Drunk Podfic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, background Tony/Pepper, drunk!podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Darcy's first day as Tony Stark's new personal assistant. Only one thing in her closet suits this occasion.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dress for Success

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dress for Success](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438885) by [Rokeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon). 



**Title:** [Dress for Success](http://archiveofourown.org/works/438885)

 **Author:** [Rokeon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __It's Darcy's first day as Tony Stark's new personal assistant. Only one thing in her closet suits this occasion._ _

**Length:** 7 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Dress%20for%20Success.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Dress%20for%20Success.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
